This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A vehicle having an all-wheel drive driveline that with a permanently driven axle (e.g., front axle) and a secondary axle (e.g., rear axle) that can be selectively disconnected is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 8,042,642. The driveline of the '642 patent employs a disconnect mechanism in a power take-off unit (PTU) having an actuation system that includes a fork for moving an axially shiftable element. While this configuration is suited for its intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for a disconnectable all-wheel drive driveline having a disconnect mechanism with an improved actuation system.